RPLog:Texting And Walking
Main Hangar - Ord Mantell Solo Base's primary hangar is absolutely cavernous, cut deeply into the solid rock of the cliffs rising above New Alderaan. The hangar proper is roughly rectangular, with a gently trapezoidal cross-section reminiscent of the hangars of most New Republic capital ships, albeit much, much wider in scale. It is a feircely utilitarian design, with the only real decoration being the large Republic Seal proudly dominating the back wall. Row after row of bright floodlights illuminate the hangar from overhead, interspersed with heavy utility cranes running on tracks and regular tractor beam emplacements to assist ground crews in their work. The hangar's around-the-clock activities are predominately given over to supporting operation of New Republic starfighters, with rows and rows of the base's sleek craft tucked into recesses in either side when not being prepped for flight, repaired, or serviced after landing. The hangar also commonly serves a variety of smaller Republican craft, handling shuttles and transports to keep the exterior pads free during periods of extra activity, and with the Ground Vehicle Motor Pool directly off of the hangar towards the back, it is quite common to see military cargo and personnel speeders, as well as tanks and artillery, crossing the hangar to the feild outside at least as often as one sees the starfighters. Outside, pink clouds move swiftly. Various pieces of small debris can be seen blowing about outside. Sitting in a newly painted X-wing is the newly promoted Ty Di-Inaris, behind her is the newly rebuilt R3-V10 in his place in the well where all astromechs fit. It is a day of 'new'. Now, it seems, is just needed a newly returned Lieutenant L'gyr and the scene will be HoloVid Perfect. However, it's not. But the pair trundle on, testing out the new Rogue Two. Rising up in the cockpit, Ty turns around, standing on a seat as she pulls out her Handy Dandy Hydrospanner and begins adjusting the magclamps where the astromech sits. "I dunno why they can never get these as tight as you like, V10. I told 'em in the order initially," she notes with a shake of her head. "How's that new wheel workin' out. Yeah, yeah, I went ahead and req'd a new one and replaced it while you were recharging. Figured I might as well," she offers, talking mostly to herself. R3-V10 the green and white astromech warbles in compliance when the magclamp is adjusted to his liking, before indicating that the other needs adjusting as well, before he happily chirps that the new wheel is better than the wheels on his old body, which almost gets Ty to smile. Bryce wanders into the hanger, his face buried in his datapad as he continues to run simulations. Though his simulations have changed now, to the battle of Toprawa. Bryce himself feels responsible for the losses that happened there. His eyes sad as he contineus to walk around, unfortunately, this has pretty much become his routine. Walk around, face in the datapad, get tired, go to bed. A whistle from V10 alerts Ty to the other ensign entering the area and the young woman turns her head, looking over at Bryce a moment. She peers at the man, tilting her head to the side, before leaning back against the cockpit of Rogue Two. "Yeah," she says in response to the astromech, then starts digging into pocket, pulling out her own datapad. Thumbing on it, Ty sends out a brief message. To: Ensign Vastri Bryce, excellent skillz. How do you walk w/o watching where you're going? From: Ensign Di-Inaris Bryce blinks as the message comes up onto his datapad. The man stops his walk for the moment as he stands there, pondering what to do or reply back. Shrugging his shoulders as he stands there, he is soon seen doing something with his datapad. To: Ensign Di-Inaris It is a carefully hone skill. From: Ensign Vastri With that said, he continues his movement among the ships, just making lazy turns, but evidently staying inside of the hanger bay. As her datapad beeps in reply, that almost smile is seen on Ty's face again, and the young Tech shows 'Venny' the Tactical Ensign's reply. Venny, for all his sarcastic wisdom, pauses and whistles that Ty should replay with ... something. The young woman shakes her head and sticks her tongue out at the droid, before she looks back at the datapad. Considering, Ty thumbs over the datapad and does respond however, after her hazel eyes follow Bryce's movements momentarily. To: Ensign Vastri Funny story. I'd end up tripping over something. Hydrospanner. MSE Droids. My own feet. Rax... From: Ensign Di-Inaris Bryce actually cracks a smile as he reads the reply before he shrugs his shoulders. Trying to form his own reply as he moves around the hanger. Nodding his head a little he begins to type again. To: Ensign Di-Inaris Key is to keep your eyes looking just above the datapad. That why you can see what is coming, and see what you're doing. It really isn't that bad. Though with people things can get tricky. Tell me if Shammi enters the Hanger? From: Ensign Vastri Coughing, Ty subtly, well, not to subtly clears her throat as she arches an eyebrow at the reply. Oh there is that almost smile again as she pats V10 on the dome before sliding down into the cockpit again to get more comfortable. V10, for his part, just hums happily. Ty almost smiled, that's a good sign. To: Ensign Vastri: What? You don't have Shammi senses to tingle? Pshaw! What kind of boyfriend are you? Okay, sure. I'll keep an eye out. So... keep an eye out, just above the datapad. While you're trying to read? Wait... you're not //really// reading, are you? From: Ensign Di-Inaris Bryce blinks at the Shammi-sense part, before he shakes his head a little. He goes back to typing on his datapad as he moves around the building, working on getting himself tired. To: Ensign Di-Inaris No, I don't have Shammi-senses. She is too unpredictable to even think about that. Though, given that her perfume tends to enter the room before her. I think I should be safe as long as my nose doesn't fail me. Actually, I'm not reading. I'm keeping my eye on some simulations, and tweaking tactics here and there to see what the effect would be. I would more accurately call it playing God with virtual New Republic forces. Quite fun actually. To ensure victory, I would just have to make a lot of ships suddenly appear out of thin air. It is a strategy that I am fairly seriously considering. From: Ensign Vastri A smile is cracked on Bryce's lips as he stands there, before he moves on. Looking at a B-wing as he stands there. A click of a tongue sounds from Rogue Two's cockpit as Ty settles in where she is one knee brought up at what couldn't possibly be a comfortable angle. But then, Ty is a tech, and they're just plain crazy in general. To: Ensign Vastri I leave tactics to you. Just remember that we're all plain crazy. And he like it that way. Especially the Marines. I like the Marines crazy. They're more fun that way, btw. And more effective. Also, just don't go and get a God-Complex on us. But if you CAN suddenly pull ships out of hyperspace and nothing, hey, great! Useful skill! I know a few people that could use some nice small freighters ... JK. ;p Anything I can do? You got the people to pilot these things? I'm not the best, but just show me what the knobs do, I can figure out the rest. From: Ensigh Di-Inaris Bryce chuckles quietly as he gets the reply, and he shakes his head as he continues moving down the way before finding a K-Wing and leaning against it. Those ships are his favouite, ever since Nexu squadron and the Battle of Nak Shimor. To: Ensign Di-Inaris I don't mind taking advice from people. You never know where your next idea might come from. Matter of fact, my last idea came from Shammi, but don't tell her, she already has enough of an ego as it is. Well, I can't pull them out of hyperspace, unfortunately, or any kind of space for that matter. I was being completely sarcastic. Though how about this. I'll make you an important character on my simulations. You'll be famous if I ever turn it into a game. From: Ensign Vastri Ty's face suddenly scruntches up and the young woman sticks her tongue out at the data pad as she shakes her head at something. A shudder runs through the young woman as she shifts in the cockpit, hazel eyes casting about curiously, before she looks back at what she thumbs quickly. To: Ensign Vastri Yeaaaaah, about that whole famous thing? Let's not and say you didn't, okay? Thanks! I'm perfectly happy just being a tech, and no one being the wiser for my name, really. I like the whole anonymous thing. It's kinda nice. And I am NOT into tactics. They're all yours. I just help. And get into trouble. Oh, and kick Jedi in the shin. I've been known to do that on occasion. But that's very hush hush. From: Ensign Di-Inaris